


Scientific Meanings

by DreamerOfStargaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Basically, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humanstuck, Other, Robots, Sadstuck, but yet, everyone are older in this au, for some parts only, for the trolls tho, futurestuck, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerOfStargaze/pseuds/DreamerOfStargaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember sitting in the wheelchair and saw him cried."</p>
<p>Jade is the Head of Science Department, and the youngest genius in the world. But what bother her was a letter from no one on her desk. Would she take a look, or just ignore it to continue working on her duty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> tbh writing summaries still suck for me tho. Anyway, a AU where everything in our Earth is futuristic and stuff, just you know. Also, aware that I have grammar mistakes but keep writing anyway soo yep. 
> 
> The title is legally suck but that's all I could give to this story....also, reminder that there's swearing in some chapters, future ones or not. :)

**Jade Harley**

I remember sitting in the wheelchair and saw him cried.

The hallway were too crowed and I was only seven, in the wheelchair. The nurse left me there, saying something about injures or something I don't even know what did she said at that time. The only thing I knew was I was pale, my green eyes were blank as it was. I remember watching the hallway fill with the nurses, the doctors, the patients. Old to young, walking by and running by. 

I was only on my wheelchair where my legs can't move itself. I watch them instead. Then I caught a glance of a blonde young man. Sitting in the chair, crying. I can tell he was crying, behind his pointy shades. That kind I saw in these anime my brother once show me.

I have no idea why he's crying for. Someone died recently?

Doubt.

I doubt he cried for that, because he look cool, sit still on the chair and hands were held together as if he was praying. But, the tears are still visible to me, not everyone who are rushing by noticed it. I have no idea why but I watched him anyway, for last minute before my nurse came back and aologize for taking too long. Just before I leave, I saw his mouth moved at the moment. But it was kinda hard because many people were rushing by when the nurse push my wheelchair toward the hallway.

But, I can't tell if he's mumbling to himself or to me. 

For the rest? I can't remember how I did at the hospital. 

 

()()()()()()()()

 

Now ten years and half passed.

The world changed dramacially or not. The news spread of science development, and everywhere before your eyes, hovercars, hologram signs appears on top of buildings and etc, and what's more.

Robots appear everyday.

Far from this beautiful city was a industy or sort of department but the main goal in there? Robot making.

From there, is where I work in. The hallway was lessen than I remember as a child. But it was always neat, and the windows side by side. The sun were shining through these windows and I approach the door that automacially open for me to enter right away.

I stop myself to look at rectangle size mirror. I flash my green eyes with a big grin, showing a buckteeth.

I can see myself wearing my favourite clothes. A long skirt with three buttons attached, lucky for my shoes are visible so I don't need to trip myself, and a black sweater to wear. But the two main things I like to wear were of my circulater glasses at the tip of my nose, and the lab coat I always wear when I'm in the office or the laborary. I move aheard and spot the desk near my office and greeted happily,

"Hello Ms. Lalonde!" The blonde lady on the desk, look up from her paperwork (along with that mantis or I don't even know what kind of drink she even brought this time) and smiled as bright and not entirely dull, not doubt that she did something great earlier,

"Why there, Jadey, just call me Roxy, you know?" She said, drinking her usual drink, "Anyway, how are you doing?" 

Roxy Lalonde, is my secretary as well as a scientist herself. Despite she's older and only thing everyone in the department knew that she drinks. But Roxy is one of the people I knew since I was little. 

"The usual paperwork I have to finish right now, you should knew that right?" I grin with a distress tone in my voice as I approach the door of my office, "Oh I heard Rose is coming back soon, is she?" 

"Ah yes, Rose is already--" 

Before Roxy would finish the rest, I intentionally open without thinking, and to my surprise, party ribbons blast off and I heard familiar voices scream at the lungs of their own,

"SURPRISE!"

I blink and before my eyes, my office was usually neat where there's just a desk of my own, a mini-sofa and a shelves and drawers but instead of the usual office I am familar with, it was fill with green balloons and ribbons but more colorful ones and I saw the big sign.

 

**Happy Birthday Jade Harley!**

My brithday. My eighteenth birthday. Oh! I drop my paperwork when I saw it. 

I just stare at them blankly and everyone were trying to keep cool with big smiles (well, at least one of them...like that shorty guy was twitching his lips until that girl with red shades elbow him to keep smiling...I knew these two anyway) until the man with ribbon around his neck underneath his collar of that blue polo shirt, and suspender move forward first. The man was about cheer me up until he trip himself but roll over the floor ((note: refer to a scene I remembered in a movie)) and approach to me as he greeted jofully,

"Happy Birthday Jade!" The next thing I knew, was to respond to his greet was at first, I cried then start laughing in a second, as he frown at it, "You don't like my latest trick?"

"Oh my god, John that's already a old trick!" I laughed happily, and hug him gleefully.

John Egbert is my brother, actual brother despite we have different last names, we were admit to be related through either cousins or relatives but John is always be my brother, and he's the brightest on his jokes and pranks.  John laughed happily when he got a hug from me and grin at me,

"That's a brithday trick, just for you Jade!" 

I thanked him when we pull back and another came to us and greet smoothing as calm as she is to herself, "Happy Eighteeth Brithday, Jade." 

"Rose!" I beam and hug her tightly, "You're back!"

She laugh softly and replied, "Of course I am, I manage to come here earlier than I have told you few days ago. Thanks to someone who owns a nice plane" She glance at John with a smirk and wink. To John, easily blushed, whistle as he confess he didn't do anything with that. But we both knew he did.  

"So how's the travel?" I inquired, "I heard you have been researching something, right? Was it about ruins, a inspiration, or--" 

"Oh calm down Jade!" She hush me friendly but a smile across her face, "You don't have to be so exciting to see your childhood friend in person, is it?"

"I know..." then I remember my paperwork i drop while ago, "Aw shuck I need to do something."

"You don't have to," Rose stop me when I manage to get the paperwork, "Plus, you're the head of this department already." 

"Oh, now I remember I did..." I smile, and I have been promoted to be the head of the deparment last year, thanks to my skill and learning in the department but that's not a big deal until I decide ask Rose again, "So about my question...?"

"We can talk about it later," Rose pat my shoulder, "but for now, why not we take you to your favourite cake that Miss Crocker had bake for your brithday and then for the rest, we will just relax and enjoy your party, okay but I promise I will tell you everything?" 

I sigh, and nod as I replied, "I understood..."

But honesty, today may be stressing but I was glad the rest was getting better. 

()()()()()()()()

**Unknown Person**  (Third POV)

Outside the department, down the road where trucks and cars passed by and a bus appears.

It stop at first, and leave few minutes later to reveal a man in a long coat with fedora hat in his head. He look at the deparment, tip his fedora hat and start moving to enter the department. 


End file.
